Today, there is a great demand for peripheral devices (e.g., Bluetooth headsets, speakers, keyboards, etc.) that can be wirelessly coupled to a computer system and/or mobile device. Reducing the number of wired connections generally make the peripherals less cumbersome and more aesthetically pleasing because there are fewer, if any, wires to hide from view. Numerous wireless communication protocols currently exist for coupling a computer system and/or mobile device to peripheral devices. For example, wireless local area network (WLAN) communication protocols (e.g., also referred to WiFi) and Bluetooth protocols are just a few of the communication protocols commonly used to connect one or more peripheral devices to a computer system and/or mobile device.